It Hurts Me More Than You
by RedTrainercrimson
Summary: I ran, you may think I deserted you. You couldn't be more wrong, I did it to protect you. Maybe you thought I simply changed, became cold after all that happened. I suppose that could have played a role in my plans. There was no point in staying anyway.


My Heart Has Changed

Chapter 1

_Unknown Pov_

A lone figure walks up the mountain's path of Mt. Silver. He wears a brown cloak that reaches all the way down to his ankles so it only reveals his black tennis shoes with red stripes. Under the cloak he has dark blue jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. He also has a big yellow backpack that appears to be very heavy, but he's use to it. He reaches the peak and looks out towards the stars. "To think eight years ago I was under these stars with people I could trust, but now I live under these stars with just my Pokemon". The cloaked man said. He closed his auburn colored eyes as he felt the breeze gently blew his raven colored hair. Suddenly one of his poke balls opened and a white flash emerged, the warrior that emerged was the jackal dog Pokemon known as Lucario. "What is it Lucario?" Asked the cloaked man with curiosity in his voice . _"Master I think that you should return to your old life, if not to forgive than at least to_ _show them that your life has been fine without them"_. The blue jackal Pokemon said communicating with aura. "I don't know, if we leave now than that will reveal that I am alive. We both know that if I go back than it will be hard to leave". Said the cloaked man. "_ Master why don't you go under a different name,_ _after all now that your friend pikachu has gotten use to his poke ball they wont be able to tell its you. You told me that your signature look includes a hat and your pal pikachu on your shoulder"_. Lucario said. The man though about it and decided that it wasn't a bad idea. "Thank you Lucario, return". The man said. The man returned his royal Lucario back into the red and white poke ball. He than pulled out a similar ball and threw it up into the air and emerged a red lizard witch he jumped onto the back and whispered three words to start the adventure "Pewter city Charizard". As they flew in the distance he saw a rainbow dragon flying above them, a rainbow following his trail. "Ho-Oh". He whispered completely awed by the beautiful site before him. how the stars danced with the perfectly beautiful a lined colors. With that they flew into the dark sky that would lead into Pewter city.  
>It had just reached dawn when they reached the outskirts of Pewter city. "Take a rest Charizard, you did a good job". He whispered, than returned Charizard after which he repositioned his poke ball on his belt. <em>Hmmm, what name should i use? Maybe Lucas? No. Ethan? No. I got it!<em> With that he continued on the unmarked path towards Pewter city. It took about twenty minutes to arrive, when he did he was surprised a t what he saw. The town had changed a lot, there was higher building, trucks and people walking all over the place. He brushed it off and continued towards the Pokemon center. When he got there he went up to the front counter. "Excuse me Nurse Joy". He said politely. "Yes, you must be here for 's wedding". He did a double take when he heard that Brock, Brock of all people was getting married. "But I'm afraid that the wedding has been put on hold because had gone out to look for an old friend so he could ash him to be his best man." She paused like she was thinking over something. "Excuse me but did he happen to tell you who he was searching for or when he was leaving"? The man said acting like he cared. "Yes I believe he said he was searching for some one name Mr. Ash ketchum. The nurse said. "Really"! To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He couldn't believe Brock was searching for him to be his best man even after eight years of him hating Brock. "What about my other question, did he tell you when he was leaving?" Ash said with a new found interest. "Yes he should be leaving tomorrow morning, anyway what else can I do for you"? The nurse said politely. "I would like a room under the name Red Verizon please." Ash/Red responded. After he dropped his bag off in his room he left the Pokemon center heading towards the Pewter city gym. **(Note: He still has the cloak on and his poke balls attached to his belt.)** When he reached the gym form the outside it looked like it hadn't changed at all, but when he went inside it was a way bigger battle field than he remembered form sixteen years ago. Someone came out of the back room looking a resemblance to Brock but he could tell it wasn't him. "Have you come to challenge the Pewter city gym?" The squinted eyed man questioned. "No, i request a battle with Brock Harrison to a one on one battle". Ash/Red answered with an intimidating air floating around him. "Ha ha, why would my brother be wasting his time battling you"? The teen aged boy insulted. "I have information on the where about's of Ash Ketchum and I will only reveal what he wants to know if he can beat me in a battle. Ash/Red revealed. To say the teen was shocked would be correct and he realized that he would have no choice than get his brother. "Very well i'll go get him, wait here". The squinted teen left the room. Well the teen was gone Ash/Red was thinking if this was a good idea, on one hand he has confidence in his ability's after training for all this time well at the same time he knows that Brock has probably done some serious training. To top it off he's a breeder so his Pokemon will be stronger than normal ones. that's when he heard a door and saw one of his greatest ex-friends standing across the room from him. Brock looked a little different his hair was not a light shade of brown, still spiky like usual. His eyes were still squinted and he also had light colored skin. He wore a light orange long sleeved shirt, light green pants with a brown belt. His shoes were light brown. "I'm guessing you accept my challenge". Ash/Red yelled already knowing the answer.

* * *

><p><em>5minutes beforeBrock Pov  
><em>

The squinted teen was running down the hall, he knew the his brother was going to be leaving soon to look for Ash. So this was a good chance, if that guy really knew where Ash was than all Brock had to do was defeat him. "Fortress where you running off to"? Speak of the devil, he saw Brock walking over to hi was curiosity all over his face. "Hey Brock I was actually looking for you"? I laughed sheepishly and rubbed my left arm with my right hand, a habit i got well training in . "Me, why"? Brock asked, it wasn't everyday he saw his brother running to find him at top speed. "Well this guy came into the gym and said he wants to battle you, and if you defeat him he'll give you the location of Ash". Fortress said in a hurry. Brock had mixed feelings about what Fortress said, one thing he was happy to have a chance to find Ash and all he had to do was be this mysterious man. He also feels worried, if this trainer knows where Ash is than he must be tough because he probably wouldn't give out that kinda of information easily. Than again if he does lose than he really didn't lose anything but the opportunity. "Okay lead the way". Brock said. They walked in the room and he took the time to study who he was battling, he guessed that his opponent was probably doing the same. All he could see of his opponent was the brown cape and black shoes with red stripes for clothing. He could just barely see his opponents auburn eyes, when he looked he suddenly felt that this man was familiar to him, but shrugged it off. "I'm guessing you accept my challenge". His opponent yelled. "Indeed I do, but first I'd like to hear a name". I responded, I wanted to see why this opponent seemed so familiar. "The name I'm using for our battle is Red, if you wanna know my real name than you will have to defeat me". Red yelled back with obvious bordem in his voice. Dang it I though I had him, oh well looks like the only way I get answers is to beat him. "Deal, it will be a one on one battle, go Crobat". I screamed as I sent out my purple bat. "Cro-Crobat". The Crobat screeched his name. "Good choice , my turn. I choose you Lucario". Red said calmly as he sent out his Lucario. _"Lu-Lucario-lulu"._ Lucario screamed his call. A Lucario! I though that's a really rare Pokemon and really strong one to. But why would he really send one out since it's a fighting type and my Crobats a flying type. "Lets begin Crobat use air slash". I yelled. The attack was sent at raging speed towards the Lucario, but his trainer wasn't doing anything. His Lucario dodged by itself. Then it used dragon pulse and knocked my Crobat out with one move, but how! "Game over ". Red called over to me. Thats when I remembered now that I dint beat him he wont tell me where Ash is located, I failed. Guilt and sorrow washed over me as I fell to my knees and started crying.

* * *

><p><em>Ash Pov<em>

As I watch my old friend fall to his knees and start crying I felt pity and guilt because I was the cause of it all. Thats when I remembered all the pain I went through and my anger took over. "Lucario good job, return". Ash/Red recalled his royal blue jackal Pokemon. I started walking over to Brock and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Do not worry, I will still give you the location of your friend". I said with a plain voice, I saw more mixed emotion imitating from Brock, happiness, gratefulness, excitement, confusion. "In fact he is in this very town, he is someone you wont suspect. If you want to see him again you must solve the puzzle of where his identity lies". I said and with that I started walking away but before I reached the door I heard him say "Thank you Red" Brock said gratefully. I than continued on my way to the Pokemon center, when I arrived I was greeted by hearing some familiar voices "Geeze May your so slow" a young boy with dark blue hair, glasses, a green short sleeve shirt, and tan shorts. "No your just fast Max, just because you got top 8 of the Silver Conference with luck doesn't mean you should act all high and mighty". A girl with brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, she wore a red bandanna, a red top, black biker shorts, yellow shoes, and a yellow fanny pack commented in fury. I saw Max fume at his sister degrading his hard work well May just smirked at her little brothers tantrum. "If he really got that far it can't be luck, in fact why don't you show me your skills young man"? I asked deciding to step in and save Max from being degraded any farther. They both looked at me or what they could of me, I could see even though Max was confused on my appearance he was thankful for me coming along and excited for the challenge I just imposed. Well May looked annoyed that I intruded on her fun. "Who are you"? May asked really peeved that some random stranger interrupted her when she was about to win the little squabble with her brother. "I am Red and do you except my challenge ... Max was it"? I asked even though I knew his name perfectly well. Max nodded and then put a fist up in the air and yelled "I accept your challenge". Man he could yell I thought, with that we all went out to the battle field behind the Pokemon center. "I'll be the judge, the battle between Max and Red will begin it will be a three on three battle the first to get to wins is the victor". May called the match. "Okay show him your stuff Gallade". Max sent out his Gallade, "Gal-gal-Gallade" Gallade cried his battle call and took a stance. I knew that with all the traveling Max did he wouldn't be as easy as Brock was so I need to play it safe. "I choose you Lucario". I said calmly as I threw the red white ball and one of my most powerful warriors emerged. This is what happened to me in battle I turn into some battle machine and can see every move before it happens.

* * *

><p><em>Max Pov<em>

I watched as my opponent sent out a Lucario, it would be trouble Lucario's are incredibly skilled at fighting and this one looks really strong so I can't take this battle lightly. "I start, Gallade use psycho cut and follow up with swift". I yelled as my Gallade created a purple balls and threw than followed up by making multiple stars and shooting them all. His Lucario was dodging perfectly without his trainers command, can he command them mentally just like Annabel? If so than I need to keep an eye out very carefully to Lucario's movements. Suddenly his Lucario disappeared, extreme speed! "Gallade use protect". No sooner than after the protect was up Lucario appeared pounding on the protective barrier. Lucario's left paw glowed black and smashed into the protect! Feint, than Lucario's other paw had a purple sphere that smashed into Gallades stomach and pushed him onto his back struggling to get up. "That was dragon pulse" I exclaimed. This Lucario is powerful, "I forfiet Gallade" I yelled worried for my friend as We both returned our pokemon. "Sceptile I choose you" we both yelled simoutanesly. He's got a sceptile to! Great that means his is probarly stronger but strength isnt all that matters. "Sceptile quick attack" we once again yelled simoutanesly, wait why isnt he using his abilitys to talk to his Sceptile. "Sceptile use your tail as a spring board and fly up into the air as high as you can". I yelled at the top of my lungs just as both of our Sceptile's were about to make a clash, I saw confusion make it onto my opponets face but than it was replaced by a face of understanding which also disappeared as quick as it came. "That's quite clever it would work on any opponet but myself" I was confused as to what he meant but he continued. "You see I have already defeated that tech


End file.
